Bradyseism
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:NiixGoku:. What if I took him away from you, Kouryuu? What would you become then?


_Title:_ Bradyseism

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters:_ 1/1

_Summary:_ .:NiixGoku:. What if I took him away from you, Kouryuu? What would you become then?

_Genre:_ Romance/Hurt/Comfort

_Beta'd_: Nu-uh!

_Warnings:_ Mild spoilers for the Saiyuki Reload manga, shonen ai, angst, bad language, mentions of experimentation, of torture and of sexings.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Saiyuki is not mine... SCREW YOU REN!! (in-joke xD)

_**Author's Comments**_**:** O.O I wrote a NiixGoku? Well... yeah! I wrote this because I was inspired by Ukoku's claim that he wanted to experiment on Goku and since there is only one other NiixGoku fic on here .... do I really need to say it?

Title used to show Goku's descent... get it? Earth? Descent? Bradyseism? *sighes* Nevermind then XDD

Also I'm going to revert between Nii's two names here, Ukoku Sanzo and Nii Jianyi.

* * *

**Bradyseism**

* * *

Bradyseism; The gradual uplift (positive Bradyseism) or descent (negative Bradyseism) of part of the earth's surface.

* * *

_"Each person has two tools with which to affirm his own existence. The first is "self". But that alone doesn't establish a thing. He needs a sequence of events he's already advanced through. In other words, the "self" is formed by advancing along the vertical axis of "time". One can find hope, or despair, in the general idea of "the future". The second tool is..."_

* * *

The four bodies fell with a harmonious thud at the feet of Ukoku Sanzo.

The entire Sanzo party was still no match for him and he could have sighed in disappointment at them. He had been expecting so _much_ more, expecting them to have gotten a lot stronger since their last encounter but perhaps he was giving them too much credit? Yes... that was probably it... silly him...

There was a number of groans as the redhead and the man with glasses attempted to double team him. The renegade Sanzo didn't even blink as he tossed his body away from the strikes with ease before delivering a brutal kick into Gojyo's ribs and knocking him into Hakkai's body. They collided with a wall, landing atop of each other. Neither got up.

Shrugging, the dark haired one approached his fellow Sanzo with a slow step to his menacing march. The blond priest tried to rise, tried his best to prop himself up against the wall he was currently leaning against to form a more formidable and respectable pose, but it was to no avail as he flopped back down onto the ground again, his hand cupping his bleeding side as he glared up at him.

Ukoku scoffed at the attempt and stretched his hand towards him, only to be quickly forced backwards as Son Goku slid in between the two of them, determined to protect his master at any costs.

The fierce golden eyes burned through him, daring him to come forward, daring him to attack and Ukoku cooed in his mind at the thought, staring at the boy who, despite looking like he was about ready to collapse at any given moment, still stood defiant.

"Isn't that _precious_, Kouryuu? Your little guard dog is really _that_ determined to protect you, hmm?" Ukoku shot forward and easily shoved his knee into Goku's gut. He watched the boy gasp and choke as he lost his breath before the demented Sanzo brought his elbow down onto the golden eyed one's head and all Goku saw was black.

The boy fell forward and Ukoku caught him in his arms with a curious expression, one that Sanzo caught, with supreme horror.

"Let-... let him go!" He demanded raising his gun for emphasis, but his voice was raspy from the strain of battle and his hand shook whether in fear or exhaustion, he couldn't tell, it was probably both. Sanzo's heart fell at the wide smile from Ukoku and he looked desperately towards Gojyo and Hakkai but both were out cold. No help.

"But then, what fun would it be to just let him go now, eh Kouryuu?" He chuckled and tutted, shaking his finger at him like a naughty child.

Sanzo flushed in humiliation but could not forget the worry as he did his best to bounce from the wall and lunge at him, only succeeding in falling at Ukoku's feet with a hiss as open wounds were scored with dirt.

Ukoku leaned down, careful with the boy in his arms, cradling him close to his chest as he whispered in his ear, the harsh breath sending a horrified chill down his spine.  
_  
"What if I took him away from you, Kouryuu? What would you become then?"_

Those words were the last he heard from the man over the top of his own yells. He reached out to them, reached for the boy who was unconscious and unaware in Ukoku's arms as they vanished into the vortex of black feathers.

Into the folds of the Muten Sutra...

Into... nothingness...

* * *

_  
"There are two things you need to validate your existence... the second tool is "others". _

* * *

He was glad to be back in his lab, enjoying the comfort of a simple dress shirt and trousers underneath his white lab coat. But there was something else he was enjoying even more.

Doctor Nii stared at the boy intensely, adjusting the glasses perched precariously upon his nose at the boy resting in the casket of water, needles protruding from different parts of his body, arms, wrists, legs and a few across his skull. But it didn't matter to him at that moment, although earlier he did scream at the piercings in his body, he was currently unconscious from a particularly powerful sedative.

He gave a wry smile at the sleeping boy. "Just like Snow White."

Perhaps it was curiosity on his part, as a scientist, to involve himself with such an intriguing specimen but then again, it could also have simply been a way to irk Genjyo Sanzo since Ukoku's earlier attempt on Goku's life seemed quite effective.

But then again... Ukoku... always had a _personal_ interest in _strong_ vagrants...

A buzz in the corner indicated that the first round of treatment had finished. Good good.

The water drained quickly and the lid of the casket sprung upon and Ukoku clawed his hand around the oxygen mask, wrenching it away from Goku's slightly parted lips with a satisfied breath.

"Ahh... smooth..." He murmured as he stroked the sleeping monolith's face with glee. "You are a pretty one, aren't you? No wonder our beloved Kouryuu kept you so close."

"San...zo...?" Ukoku watched those bleary golden eyes open a fraction at the name, enough for an eclipse of vision to make itself known to the tired young man.

He smiled with unusual reassurance as he leaned forward, his hand still stroking Goku's face with a manic sort of steadiness.

"I wonder if I could make you forget about him... yes... that's a far more effective inexistence, wouldn't you say?"

Goku could only feel a harsh breath dry his otherwise wet lips for a moment before they were encircled in a damning kiss by Ukoku. He felt those lips gently massage his own but felt no inclination to stop him, tiredness blocking him from the appropriate reaction and his own physical need daring to draw the demented man close to him.

And Ukoku could feel it, giving a smirk in his mind as he sneaked a hand underneath Goku's head to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, probing every inch of Goku's mouth with a need so very alive within the scientist's mind.

But he pulled away quickly and Goku's head fell backwards with a harsh clang against the metal table but he allowed his drug induced euphoria to lure him back to the land of slumber.

Ukoku smiled slightly and licked the moisture from the corner of his mouth with a childlike appreciation. "Yum."

He slipped his arms around the young man, using his surprising amount of strength to whisk him away into the next room.

"Let's get you dried and dressed again, eh Goku? We can't have you lying here, soaking and in the cold..."

Ukoku chuckled sardonically as he finished that sentence and slammed the door shut behind him.

"You'll catch your death that way."

* * *

_"By affirming one's existence as reflected by others, one finds one's own worth."_

* * *

Things changed quickly. For Ukoku, the real fun started now.

Goku screamed as the fiery gas that flooded through the mask on his face sunk into the depths of his lungs, it burned them, seared them, _devoured them- _and had it not been for the chains holding his arms and legs firmly within the tank, he would have sooner reached into his chest and pulled out his entire respiratory system just to be rid of that _agony_.

Doctor Nii stood by the controls, examining the writhing boy from behind his shining glasses. He twisted a knob and Goku's screams increased as more of that gas was pumped through to him.

He clenched his hands together, feeling his fingernails dig into his skin like knives but the pain in them was incomparable with the one flooding his entire being at that moment. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, burning his windpipe as it threatened to surface and he thrashed his head backwards to keep it down.

"Huh... he's quite resilient, isn't he?"

The woman by his side curled her lip in distaste at his flippant attitude towards this youkai being tortured before her.

As long as it helped Gyokumen Koushou, the female scientist would do anything but this... she was straining to see how this would help the demonic woman in anyway, despite all of Nii Jianyi's hypnotic words.

The boy's screams threatened to deafen her and, somehow, managed to appeal to whatever sense of humanity still resided within her otherwise frozen chest as they continued piping that horrible gas into his body.

"Is this really necessary, Doctor Nii?"

He shrugged. "Could be..."

"What do you mean "could be"?! Is it or is it not?!" The woman demanded but the dark haired one simply scratched his head with another shrug.

Doctor Nii didn't respond, only looked to his side at a rather distracting set of lights and accompanying beeps.

"Looks like it's done." Doctor Nii thrust his finger at a number of blinking red buttons and Goku's screams died down, his body going lax as the chains tight around his wrists, ankles and neck slipped away.

Goku looked utterly destroyed, his hands clawing weakly at the glass in front of him as he stared at the man, pleading with his silence.

"You want Sanzo, don't you?" Goku nodded heavily through the thick confines of the water tank and Nii seemed to ponder a moment before grinning and shaking his head.

"Oh? Sorry... he's not coming. He's _never_ going to come for you." Came the cheerful reply and the boy grimaced, looking close to tears. He pressed a new button and the machine churned. "Now, be a good boy and get some sleep."

Goku closed his eyes and his hands slipped away from the glass as the sleeping gas took effect and he fell into the land of lull.

"Aww! He's so _cute_!" He murmured with a lick of his lips and the woman turned away, her stomach turning at the never-ending depth of decay within the man's moral standards.

"You disgust me..." She snarled as she left the laboratory, bailing out of this particular experiment before she found herself regaining her soul. For to be a follower of Gyokumen Koushou, meant to abandon one's soul at the entrance to her world.

* * *

_  
"It's like looking in a mirror, really. _

* * *

The treatments worsened. More psychological, more aggressive and much more painful. Goku wasn't quite sure what to make of them anymore.

In the past eternity's worth of weeks, he had been shocked, stabbed with needles, flooded with several types of gases and liquids, pushed beyond what he used to consider his limits. And still... there was no sign of an end, and no sign of anyone willing to come and end it.

"I've thrown a hell of a lot of things at you, Son Goku. Lady Gyokumen is quite impressed you've managed to survive this long, it seems she wants to keep you around."

Goku couldn't care less about this "Lady Gyokumen" that was constantly being mentioned to him by Doctor Nii, and as he laid there, his wrists and ankles shackled tightly to the cold metal table, he found any encouragement to care waning.

And Nii Jianyi could see that clearly.

Chuckling, the older man picked up a file and flicked through the pages with natural nonchalance as he eyed the one on the table, hoping to irk a reaction from the young boy.

"Too bad... A vivisection would have been _fascinating_... I wonder what I would dig up if I did that? Hmm?" He teased, his grin never fading as he stepped around the table, ripping pages from his file and tossing them carelessly on the floor.

Goku watched the rainfall of pages with an indiscernible expression. He wasn't sure what a "vivisection" was but he was sure he really didn't want to know. The pain of these procedures was killing him in every way he could imagine... except for one...

Still strapped to the table, he sluggishly threw his head around, staring up at the older man with shaded eyes.

Doctor Nii tilted his head as he approached the boy, he wrapped his fingers around his chin and tilted the boy's head to his whim. He smirked at the expression he examined.

The boy was broken, completely and utterly, his eyes practically _begged_ for death.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

It was a question he had asked him so many times before. The answer was always the same. Goku's face never wavered and Nii felt it in his hand as the younger man nodded numbly.

"But wouldn't Sanzo be upset?"

Again the expression kept firm and Nii gave a curious noise, expecting some kind of defence on behalf of his beloved saviour, the only thing that kept the boy's mind grounded during all of this.

"...Don't... care..."

That whisper of a sentence was a new answer from the boy and Ukoku grinned widely, flinging the clipboard away to land with a clap on the floor.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

He flicked a switch and the bonds around the boys wrists were opened.

* * *

"_This mirror is also tied to the establishment of self. "_

* * *

He knelt on the bed, his hands folded neatly before him as he stared out the window with a hopeless expression, casually pondering the soft golden light that streamed from the tiny opening and across his face and chest.

"Now now, Goku. What's with that expression?"

There was no answer. Ukoku sneaked up on him, kneeling behind him and resting his chin on Goku's shoulders, as if to catch the exact perspective that Goku viewed the light from.

It made only a little sense to him and he smiled, moving his hand around to the other side of his head and cupping his cheek.

"You don't need that anymore, do you Son Goku?"

"..."

"Come on, you can do it. Tell me." He goaded lightly as he massaged the top of Goku's cheekbone with his thumb.

The golden eyed one realised that he was caught in his own world, lost in imagination and realized he was rejecting the very reality that Ukoku had opened him up to. It was painful but necessary, that's what he had been told. That's what he believed.

Goku nodded. "I... don't... need it anymore."

Ukoku smirked. "Good boy. Now show me."

Goku allowed the hand on his cheek to push him into another kiss, a raw but meaningful kiss, as Ukoku fell back on the bed and brought the golden eyed god with him.

The feeling of laying upon Ukoku's chest was familiar to him- but he couldn't say from exactly where. He remembered something-_someone_... lying in the desert, at a time when he had lost control of himself.

He couldn't remember that face... not in the slightest... but- he did know that _that_ person would never do these kinds of things with him, _that_ person would never show him _this_ kind of affection, _that_ person would never condone the way he lost control when he was with Ukoku nor condone just how _good_ it felt to lose control when he was with this _incredible_ madman.

Goku shifted his legs so he was now straddling the white clothed man, feeling the familiar curve of lips and bubble of a chuckle from within their kiss. Ukoku was definitely pleased by this.

They pulled away, both giving mild gasps for air as they stared at each other. Ukoku took in the sight of Son Goku's face, it was no longer defiant, nor was it broken, not anymore since it had long since been rebuilt in the image Ukoku so craved. In an image where Genjyo Sanzo's influence was non-existent.

He smirked as he stroked his arm, feeling the ripple of scars across the skin from treatments that even Goku's incredible healing system could never heal. The dark haired man raised his hand to Goku's face, trickling his hand through his hair and feeling the irregular bumps beneath the shining locks from harsh needles. He stared into the curious boy's face.

Ukoku smiled. "You are so cute, you know that?"

Goku blinked and Ukoku supposed, once upon a time, a compliment like that (from anyone but him) would've made him stammer and blush violently but now, there was only a coy smile and light pink dust on his cheeks as he turned his gaze downwards.

"Thank you... Master Ukoku."

A thought returned to him as he continued to stroke the boy's hair. "Ahh that's right, the other Sanzo. Seems we'll have to meet with him soon, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

He was confused by this statement on so many levels that he couldn't even _begin_ to unravel it and instead gave an awkward nod and Ukoku laughed and kissed his power limiter.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I've taught you everything you need to know. Now... show me what you've learned."

Goku nodded and leaned forward, placing light, butterfly kisses along his jawline and down his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt and softly stroked the toned chest and abs before slipping lower.

Ukoku could only groan as he felt his belt coming undone.

* * *

_  
"Can you imagine... a world in which the individual named "Genjyo Sanzo" never existed in the first place?"_

* * *

Another encounter and Sanzo glared furiously at the look on Ukoku's face, smug and strong even as he pointed the banishing gun at his face.

"It's good to see you again too, Genjyo Sanzo... and here I thought we could have a friendly discussion."

"Where is he?" He thumbed the trigger angrily, all of the calmness he had accumulated over the weeks disappearing at the sight of this infuriating man who had stolen away his charge. "I won't ask again."

Ukoku smirked and snapped his fingers and he stepped forward, his hair longer and swishing behind him as he walked with a dark kind of confidence, one which startled the three man group that stared at him from the bottom of the small cliff.

"G-Goku?"

"That can't be the monkey, can it?"

Ukoku patted him on the shoulder and Goku stared up at him. "Do you know these people, Goku?"

His golden eyes roamed the group, past the redhead, who cursed obscenities under his breath, as well as the warily quiet one with the spectacles, who eyed him peculiarly, to the blond haired Sanzo priest behind them both, wrenched completely silent and stunned by their appearance. But he didn't linger on the blond for any longer than the other two.

"No. I do not."

"Goku, please!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"What the hell have you done to him!?"

Ukoku's hand moved again to grasp a strand of loose hair bringing it to his mouth and teasing the strands along his lips. "Shall we show them, Son Goku?"

The golden eyed one nodded and his staff appeared in his hand. The group faltered and cursed once more. Ukoku smirked at Sanzo, who stood frozen as his world tumbled in on itself. And suddenly to him, there was only one voice that resounded through the otherwise muted world.

"Where is the sun now, Kouryuu?"

The silence was shattered as Goku lunged for them.

* * *

_  
"What if I took him away from you, Kouryuu? What would you become then?"_

* * *

Simply because I wanted to make a NiixGoku fic and the fact that in the latest chapters SPOILERS!!! He said he wanted to experiment on Goku and my... demented fangirl mind threw me somewhere else xDD

Ha ha I cockblocked you DUR!!! XDDD Actually, I wrote out a lemon for this and then got so embarrassed by it that I just cut it out. Might post it in a separate story if anyone wants it but otherwise, it'll remain as just another file clogging up my FF memory stick.

Anyway! I enjoyed writing this, still not completely sure about it though so I might come back and redo it... um... yeah... review please ^^


End file.
